A Knock On Death's Door
by KitKatKitty321
Summary: "It hurts," he whimpered. He was dying in my arms, just like last time. But I was older. I wasn't going to let him go this time. I didn't just want him to survive. I was going to make sure he did wether he wanted to or not. Kisshu was not dying again.
1. Chapter 1

I sniffed the air around me. This smelled wrong, it smelled like blood. Oh no, it smelled familiar. Oh, wait. It is familiar. It's _Kisshu's_ blood. I spun around, looking for the green-haired alien boy. Then I saw him, lying there on the ground. I planted my feet into the pavement and ran to him. I felt the pavement scrape my knees painfully as I fell to my knees, but that was nothing compared to the boy in my arms. I hadn't seen him in years, and now I have to find him like this, bloody and severely wounded?

"Dammit Kish! You're not supposed to get _this _hurt!" I screamed at him, hugging him to my chest. I couldn't see how battered he was, but that was because I couldn't bring my eyes to look at what had to be a horrible wound. I _could_ see blood though. There was so much of it.

"Oh well," he flinched as he took an unstable breath. His whole body froze, then his teeth clamped together as his torso jerked uncontrollably. I gasped when the blood started to flow from his lips too. His fingers gripped my shirt, causing my arms to tighten around him instinctively, he laughed softly and coughed. Then he moaned, but found his voice, "at least I'm with you when I die. I thought I was going to be alone."

"You moron! I don't want you to die!" I leaned over his broken body and touched my forehead to his. I felt my tears rolling down my eyes, and my forehead felt wet. I pulled back and saw blood all over his face. I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. He looked horrible. I didn't want Kishhu to die in my arms again. I couldn't do this a second time. "You already did that once, and I didn't like it then either. I haven't seen you in years, why do I have to find you like this?"

"Yes, and I came back, didn't I? Maybe that'll happen again," he said quietly. He made a sound that sounded like another laugh, and his body froze again. I brushed his hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. I felt his blood on my lips, and that caused the tears to start. I focused on his face, I couldn't bear to see the rest of him. I didn't want to know how bad it was. I didn't want to know he might actually die even more than I already did. So, I stared into his usually bright eye. Now they were dull, and his smiling lips were in a tight grimace. He looked like he was in pure agony. I couldn't stand the look, I didn't want him to be in this much pain. No matter how annoying he could be, I didn't want him to die. There had to be a way to be some way to fix this.

"Is there any way?" I asked with a small sob.

"Why would you want to save me?" He asked softly, having to pause a couple times. His breaths were becoming more and more shallow. He sounded a little like his playful self, but at the same he sounded so close to death.

"Because I care about you," I murmured, taking his fingers in my own. He gasped, and I let them drop, realizing that must have hurt him somehow. He said something that sounded quite inappropriate under his breath, and I tried not to let out another sob.

"No," he said. His body was shivering now, "you couldn't. I don't believe you."

"You're one of my friends! Of course I care!" I said. I know I wasn't always nice to him, but he always did whatever he could to annoy me! It was like I was fulfilling his karma. I shifted a little, and he groaned. I looked around frantically for anything that could help us. Maybe I could call Ryou, or Keiichiro. They'd most likely know what to do, but I didn't know what would happen if I called and asked them to save Kisshu. I didn't know if they'd even help. He wasn't their favorite alien. He caused too much trouble.

"It hurts," he whimpered. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut. He _was_ dying in my arms like last time. But now I wasn't going to let him. I didn't just _want_ him to survive. I was going to make sure he did.

"I'm not letting you die Kisshu! You hear me?" I yelled at him. He seemed to be fading, leaving me forever. I wiped all the blood from his face, and looked down at him.

"Ichigo.. let me go…" he was barely breathing. The ones he was getting into his lungs were jagged, but he _was_ breathing.

"Hell no! Now, get your act together and teleport to Pai!" When he didn't react I decided he needed to know I wasn't kidding. "Or I'll call Ryou. Pick!" I said, shaking him. I saw him grit his teeth together. That was a good sign. He still had strength left, hopefully enough to save him.

"Kitty, no. I don't want to," his voice was weak, really weak. He sounded like he'd given up the fight for his life. It kinda made me want to _let_ him give up, but he was so not dying on me today, not this time. Not here in this park. Instead I stuck my hand into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I flipped it open, and started letting my fingers fly over the keypad. I texted Pudding, and Lettuce to see if the other two aliens were with them, then called Ryou. I was going to get in a huge load of drama for this. Masaya was going to be really angry with me, and Ryou was probably going to make me do extra work for it, but it was worth it. I bit my bottom lip as the phone rang. There was no way to know how Ryou would react to this. I shook Kisshu's limp body again. I heard him moan faintly, and it really scared me. He sounded so asleep.

"Stay with me Kisshu. Don't fall asleep yet," I said angrily. I shook him even harder this time and his eyes flashed open. He started gasping for what seemed like painful breaths. That seemed like a good sign, and I really hoped it wasn't something signaling how close he was to dying. If he died right now, I would never forgive myself.

"Stop it! It hurts too much! Just let me go!" He yelled, grimacing as he kicked his legs, trying to squirm away from me. His fist caught my eye, and I gasped as my head flew back. I was going to have one heck of a black eye tomorrow, but, what really got to me was what he said next. Such heartbreaking torturous agony in his tone made it impossible not to do what he was begging for. No, I could never kill him. Even when his voice is so broken, so desperate, so pleading."_Please._" I watched tears leak from his eyes, and just became even more determined to save him.

"Ichigo?" I heard from my phone. Ryou sounded angry. "Was that Kisshu?"

"He's hurt, really badly Ryou! I don't know what to do," I said into the receiver of my phone. Kisshu was struggling to move in my arms, his face was twisted in agony, and he kept begging me to stop it. It was horrible, and forced my tears to flow harder from my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look at his broken body, so I looked at the sky. I felt the noise indicating the new texts on my phone, and felt a little hope. But when I opened the texts it wasn't anything good. Neither Pudding or Lettuce knew where the other aliens were. I was just about to angrily close the phone when Ryou started talking.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"I mean he's going to die if we don't do something, and for once I'm not going to sit here and cry about it! I want to save him!" I screamed into the receiver.

"No need to screech!" Ryou complained. I growled at him. I tried rubbing Kisshu's cheek to see if that could possibly help, and it seemed to calm him a little. Or maybe I was just deluding myself because I wanted so badly to help. Probably the latter. I texted Pudding and Lettuce to ask if they saw the aliens any time soon to find Kisshu, and come to get him. Then, I did what I didn't want to. I looked at Kisshu's wounds. His blood was everywhere. I didn't know _anything_ about first aid except band aid administration, and if I didn't do something he wasn't going to make! First, I scanned his arms. There were scrapes, but nothing too horrible. Then, I caught sight of something at the top of his shoulders. I moved his shirt down a little and gasped at the wound. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I could easily see the flaps of skin that had been separated. The jagged wound ran from the middle of his collarbone all the way down to his hip.

"Oh no," I breathed.

"First of all, stop any bleeding you can," Ryou started.

"How?" I screeched into his ear again.

"Pressure! Find any fabric you can and press down on the bleeding! And keep him awake. I'll be there soon, ok?" He hung up when I didn't answer, and I threw my phone to the side. I set Kisshu down on the ground and stared at my blood covered hands. A scared whimper escaped my throat as I looked at my favorite alien. His blood was pooling was pooling around him, and there was so much of it! I looked at his face when his limbs stopped moving completely. His eyelids were closing.

"Kisshu!" I screamed, and I saw his lashes flutter.

"I..." gasp, "chi…" gasp, "go…" gasp. If I didn't have heightened senses, I wouldn't have heard him at all. I watched helplessly as his eyelids closed further. I slapped him, and when he didn't react I didn't know what to do, so I just pulled his shirt over his head and wadded as much of it together and pressed it to as much of his chest and stomach as I could. I heard him gasp, and looked at his pained expression. He looked weak, and so pale. I thought for a second, wondering if there was any way I could wake him up again. To make him more comfortable. I stared at him as I pushed even harder on his chest. It had to hurt, but he couldn't leave me. Not yet. I leaned so I could press my lips to his, and when I felt his breathing stop, and his heart stutter I jerked away from his lips. But, it started again, stronger.

"Kisshu you are the most annoying," I leaned away do I could press onto the wound even harder, and kissed him again "wonderful," I moved my hands farther apart and spread my fingers to get more of the wound, pushing down again and pressed my lips even harder to his, "beautiful person I know! I am not letting you make my life boring by taking you get yourself killed!" My tears came even harder as I pressed the cloth into as much of the wound as I could. I leaned back down and pressed my lips back to his. I felt the softness of them, and tasted his blood. His skin was so cold, and I sent a silent prayer to whatever deity is really up there that Kisshu doesn't die. "Please don't go Kish, please," I whispered, leaning away from him.

"Ichigo!" I whipped my head around and saw Ryou running towards me.

"Ryou!" I called back to him. "Thank god! It's worse than I thought!"

"Where the heck did he get these?" He gasped as he stopped behind me. He was panting, and I looked up at him with my tears his eyes widened. He looked horrified. "He's not-"

"He's still breathing, but barely. You have to help him!" I begged. Ryou nodded, and swept down to pick Kisshu's broken body from the sidewalk.

"Ichigo go find-"

"No! I'm staying with him!" I shouted. I reached down to pick up my phone and ran to Ryou's car. I slid into the back of the red convertible and reached my arms out to help Ryou lay his body against the car's seats comfortably. I pressed the shirt into the wound again, and flipped my phone open, and called Lettuce as fast as I could. When the ringing started I pressed my hand back into Kisshu's chest. His breathing was about the same, like he was _trying_ to hold on. Thank god.

"Hey Ichigo, wh-" I heard Lettuce start.

"Lettuce I need a huge favor," I interrupted her.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"It's Kisshu. He's really, really hurt. Can you get the rest of the team to find Pai, or Taruto? I can't leave him," my voice broke at the end.

"Ok, I will. Be strong," then the line went dead. Hopefully this would all work out, but the chances seemed so low.

Oh Kisshu, you can't die. You just can't leave your blood on my hands like this. You can't end your life in this way, without anyone knowing how so we could get revenge for you. Please Survive! _Please._

"How's he doing?" Ryou asked over the roar of the wind. I looked at Kisshu's face. It just kept getting paler and paler. His breathing was worse with every breath, and his body had quit twitching.

"It's not like he's getting better!" I shouted at the blonde high school student.

"I don't know if we should take him to the hospital. He needs a blood transfusion but I doubt he could take human blood," Ryou called back. He was driving dangerously, and I knew he would outrun the cops if he had to. If they caught us we were in _big_ trouble. But he was obviously going to see this through to the end. Thank god. I couldn't do this alone.

"I don't care! Anything to help him," I tried not to yell at him this time, but my voice was still pretty drastic.

"Maybe we should go to the café," he said, sounding like he was thinking.

"I. Don't. Care," I growled at him. Kisshu was almost gone. I could _feel_ his heart slowing on me. I wasn't letting Kisshu die. Not today, not on my watch.

"He needs stitches," Ryou said, and made a sharp turn, forcing my hands deeper into the wound. I saw his body jerk, and felt my eyes widen.

"Kisshu!" I gasped when I heard him moan faintly. When he didn't move more than that I went back to concentrating on the pressure. If he was moaning he still had time. "We need Pai!"

"Yeah, I think we do," Ryou agreed.

"Go to the café then. We can do what we can for him, and track down Pai with the computer. Get moving!" I ordered. I was the one who _took_ the orders, but right now Ryou seemed perfectly fine with taking mine. Probably because if he didn't I would be _really_ mad at him. He'd told me not too long ago that he never wanted to see my actually angry, so right now with me screaming at him he'd probably take me for ice-cream if I told him too.

"Got it. Hold on, I'm not going to slow down," he said, and I felt the car start speeding up. I had to be careful so I didn't hurt Kisshu again.

"Go as fast as you can!" I shouted back. I liked how the wind was whipping through my hair and thrashing my hair against my face.

"I'll try. Try to keep him hanging on," I felt the car jerk and I could barely keep from being thrown from being thrown to the floor of the car. I moved one of my hands and braced myself on the car seat. The rest of the ride to the café was difficult. I had to be really careful at every twist and turn. I didn't want Kisshu getting even more injured. He was going to live, and I couldn't let myself so much as _think_ otherwise. If I started thinking negatively then I might lose this new determination bit by bit.

That was a bad thing.

I felt the car jerk to a stop, and looked up to see the café. Good. I looked down at Kisshu and winced at all the blood. Ryou and Keiichiro were going to have a heck of a time cleaning this up. Hopefully they don't make me do it. I wouldn't like that. It looked like nothing on Kisshu wasn't covered in blood. _Everything_ was. It was horrible, and making me want to cry again.

"Damn, he's definitely a survivor," I heard Ryou's voice over my shoulder, so I whipped my head around to meet his gaze.

"Yes he is. Now, we have to get him inside so we can do something to get the bleeding stopped!" I said angrily. Ryou looked at me, and his eyes widened.

"Are _you_ hurt?" He asked. I shook my head, and looked down at myself. I was covered in blood too. I gasped at the sight of me, but shook my head to say I wasn't hurt. My were covered by blood completely up to my elbows, and splattered up from there. My dress was utterly ruined, and it was one of my favorites. Too bad. I knew I probably had a bunch on my face, seeing as I've been wiping tears from my cheeks and I _had_ kissed him. So, I was covered in blood too. The smell was nauseating, I didn't like it.

"No? Ok. I'll go get Keiichiro, and you two should do what you can to help him here, then bring him inside, and Ichigo," he put a hand on my shoulder, "we're going to do what we can to save him."

His eyes were soft, and his expression was grim. I nodded, and then watched him run into the building. "Hang on Kisshu," I murmured, pressing my lips back to his one more time, and hoped that he was going to be ok, "Keiichiro's on his way."

"Ichigo!"

"Keiichiro!" I called back, "hurry!"

"I am!" He called back, "are you willing to help me?"

"Yes! Anything!" I said as he came up to the car. He nodded, and I saw the kit he held in his hand and gulped. What were we going to have to do?

"Ok. I need you to go get me towels, and water. We need to get him as clean as we can. If you could also get my flashlight, that would very helpful," he said, looking down at Kisshu. I leaned over Kisshu and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be right back. Don't die on me," I said, then ran inside. I ran into the kitchen and got a bunch of towels, then one of the bigger pots and filled it with water and started to go back out. I grabbed the flashlight in my mouth as I tried not to spill the water. I walked swiftly back out, trying to be careful as I walked as quickly as I could. When I got to the car I handed the stuff to Keiichiro and he motioned for me to come into the car. He slid over and patted next to him on the ground. He'd pulled the front seats out of the car so there was a lot more room. I didn't know you could even do that!

"Thank you Ichigo. This isn't going to be easy. The chest wound definitely needs wuite a few stitches, and he's bleeding in quite a few other places. If you could wash him off and start bandaging wounds, that would be very helpful," he said softly. I nodded and got one of the towels wet. Keiichiro nodded towards the box and I pulled out antiseptic wipes and started working on his legs. I washed quickly and watched as Keiichiro set the flashlight on his shoulder and shifted his suspender so it would stay there. I quickly looked away when he started stitching. I started cleaning out wounds. I reached over and grabbed antibiotic ointment and put some on one of the wounds and bandaged it. Then wrapped the gauzy bandage around his bottom leg. I realized that the wound seemed to wrap around his leg, all the way up, getting deeper as it traveled up the leg. On both legs. It was horrible looking. I did my best to bandage them, and from what I could tell I did pretty well. Then I went to the other side of Keiichiro and worked on cleaning up his face and hair. The blood didn't completely come out of his hair, but I got as much of it out as I could. His head wound stopped bleeding, but I put a bandage on it anyway. His arms were fine, so I just sat there, trying to get the blood from his hair. I didn't want to watch Keiichiro stitch him back together. I kind of lost track of time as I murmured to him softly, so when Keiichiro spoke again I was completely surprised.

"Well… He's stable. He isn't getting any worse, but he isn't getting better. If we can keep him like this until we can locate Pai I think he'll be alright," he said.

"I'll go check on Ryou," I nodded at him and slid out of the car. I ran into the car and down the stairs. I poked my head into the computer room and looked for Ryou. He was sitting in front of the lone computer.

"Did you find them?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and put his hand over the receiver to call back to me.

"Yeah. Lettuce is moving towards Pai," he said, I sighed in relief at that. Thank god. Kisshu was going to be ok.

"Ichigo! I need your help!" I heard Keiichiro call. Maybe he wasn't going to be ok.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running to the car. I saw it immediately. The kimera. I pulled the power pendant to my lips and changed into my Mew Mew form.

"Stupid Kimera! Go away!" I yelled at the giant worm. I really didn't feel like saying the usual rhyme, and I don't think the thing was very impressed. It roared, pulling half of its form into the air, then charged at me. I blinked then jumped up and… well, hit it with my strawberry bell. I just whacked it, bringing it down to the worm's forehead. It was effective though. The thing just froze. I jumped back off his head, and did a back flip. I flicked my tail so I could balance as I landed on my feet. I felt the shock run through my legs, but I let my knees absorb the shock. I waited for the Kimera's attack, but it never came. It seemed to be retreating. It was odd, that's for sure.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" I yelled and watched as the pretty colors evaporated the Kimera's body. Masha appeared suddenly and ate it, signaling I could go back to Kisshu's side. I ran back and slid into the backseat. I watched Keiichiro clean the rest of the wounds on Kissshu's chest. Hopefully this guy was going to stay alive. I held my hands together and tried not to break my fingers as I waited. I'd done all I could, and now I was being forced to wait! It was so frustrating.

"Where's Kisshu you old hag?" I looked up at the brat. He wasn't Pai, but he'd do. He had his bronze hair hanging down instead of his usual pigtails. It looked messy. Really messy. Annoying kid!

"Right here!" I said frantically. The midget flew over and looked down. His face paled when he saw Kisshu's brokenness.

"What the heck did you do to him?" He yelled at me.

"I'm the one who went out of the way to save his life!" I yelled back. He looked surprised, but looked at Kisshu's chest again.

"What did you do?" He asked, touching the stitched skin. He pulled his hand back immediately.

"We stitched the wound together. It's something we do!" I said, touching Kisshu's face again.

"How did this happen?" Taruto asked, waving his arms around.

"I don't know! I just found him like this," I said sadly.

"I'm gonna get Pai! Don't move old hag!"

"Hurry midget!" I shouted at him, and he was gone. It wasn't long at all before Pai showed up. He took one look at Kisshu and his features became angry. He flew down and pressed his hand to Kisshu's chest. He nodded, then turned to me.

"Taruto said you found him like this?" I nodded, and bit my lip.

"Can I come with you?" I asked when he lifted Kisshu.

"Taruto," was all he said. What did that mean?

"Fine. You can come, but for just a little while,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he ok?" No answer. Stupid alien! I grabbed both his pigtails this time, so if he didn't answer he knew I would pull them. "Is. He. Ok?"

"I don't know, ok?" The kid complained. "Pai won't let me in!"

"Then sneak in! You're an _alien!_ You can teleport! Kisshu could be dead! Get your-" I stopped when he chuckled. I froze. What exactly did he think was _funny_ about this situation?

"Do you like Kisshu now? Plus, Pai would've come out if that moron was dead," he said. I decided to control myself and _not_ to rip his pigtails from his skull. Even though I really wanted to. I would've snuck into the room on my own already, but every time I tried I heard Pai's voice saying 'come in and he dies'. I didn't know if he was kidding or not, so I didn't risk it. I wanted to help! I didn't know what to do. I felt utterly useless. It was a really depressing, and I felt like crying, but I didn't because there was a very annoying midget standing in front of me. I kinda just wanted to go somehwere quiet and cry _really, really _hard. Ok, yes I admit it, I am a cryababy! Happy?

"Yes I like Kisshu! He's an important friend. Now, can't you sneak in? I'll pay you," I said, and noticed he was trying to pry my fingers from his hair. I pulled at it, and he cried out. He started kicking his legs, but I didn't let go. It probably just caused him more pain.

"I don't care if you'll pay me! I can't do it you stupid old hag!" He shouted angrily.

"Who you calling old you midget?" I yelled back. I heard something that sounded quite a bit like doors slamming open.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Pai roared over the top of the insults we were hurling back and forth.

"She started i-" I let go of the brat's pigtails and threw him away from me. I don't know if he got hurt but I did hear a satisfying 'oof' from behind me. Good.

"Is he ok? Is he dead? Oh god, please tell me he's-" Pai's glare shut me up.

"He's going to be ok for now," he said. His glare relocated to a spot over my shoulder, at what was probably Taruto. "Put that down. We owe her."

I turned to look and saw the brat aiming an exploding squid at me."You little brat!" I started to run at him, but Pai caught the back of my collar.

"What does he see in a child like you?" He growled, and I smiled sheepishly at him. He looked over his shoulder. "He is stable."

"Is he awake?" I stood on my tiptoes, trying to see around the tall alien.

"No," he said in a monotone. Couldn't he have _some_ emotion? That would be heplful right now!

"But he's going to stay alive?" Taruto asked, suddenly floating next to me.

"There… there is no guarantee," the black haired said, looking over his shoulder, "but as I said, he is stable. He will either live or die."

"Well, duh! Those are the only two options!" I shouted at him. He sighed.

"Yes, I know that Ichigo," he dragged his hand down his face, "do you know how he got that?"

"No. I was walking through the park and I smelled his blood! So I… yeah," I blushed when I realized what I'd almost said, so I blushed and looked away. I wasn't going to tell anyone I had _kissed_ him. I felt my ears pop out, so I reached up to cover them and smiled sheepishly again. Pai just shook his head.

"I'm not going to ask, so I'll ask a different one. Why did his wound look stitched together?" He looked honestly curious, so I decided not to be offended. Maybe he just didn't know. He was an alien after all, maybe this was a new advancement in technology for him.

"It helps stop the bleeding. Doctors do it with big wounds. Keiichiro knows _a lot_ more than I do about it. I cleaned the smaller wounds, and applied the band-aids," I shrugged like it was nothing, but I was hoestly bursting with pride. I had finally doen something important! I'd quite possibly saved that annoying aliens life. He _so_ owed me. If he lived...

"Congratulations Mew Mew. If he survives it is because of you," Pai said, then turned around. I stepped to follow him, but he slammed the doors back together, almost hitting my nose in the process.

"Hey!" I yelled at the door.

"That's his personal study. You aren't getting in there," Taruto said smugly.

"I want to see him," I said quietly.

"Pai's doing the best he can. I'm going to visit Pudding," he said, and started to teleport. I jumped through the portal thing after him, and landed flat on my face.

"Stupid hag!" The brat yelled at me.

"Stupid midget!" I yelled back, and watched as his eyes started watering. He _hated_ being called midget. He was as much of a cryababy as I was.

"Go find Pudding. Shoo! But if you hear any news on Kisshu, you better tell me," I called as I started running away. I headed towards the café, not knowing where else to go. I didn't make it. I felt the tears start, and so I hid behind a tree and let them flow. I sank down, my back pressed against the tree, and sobbed heavily. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them to my chest, thinking about how nice it felt to finally cry. I'd done it, I'd helped Kisshu. _And _I hadn't really cried yet, which was highly out of character for me. I was usually a big crybaby, as I havve said, so crying now was a great release. As I sobbed I thought about Kisshu, remembering every little detail. The worst part? Kissing him. He never forgets anything. This was going to bite me in the behind later, I was sure of it. He was going to use this against me. I could hear it now! "

Oh come on kitty cat! You're the one who kissed me!" I heard his voice in my head. I was going to laugh if he _did_say that though. That would mean he hasn't changed one bit. But, I'd rather have him bug me than being dead. Kissing him like that had been a mistake. But on the other hand it might have been the only thing that could have saved him, so it wasn't really a mistake, right? Oh, how could she be thinking about this while he was still dying? She was horrible! Disgusting! Anooying! Pitiful! And... she... liked kissing Kisshu… No,no,no! You're with Aoyama. Besides, you really do love him. He was so sweet and caring. Absolutely was a wonderfully perfect boyfriend.

Was? No is! He was still your boyfiend. Plus, it had been three years since I last saw Kisshu. How did I know he hadn't changed? It didn't seem like he had, but who knew right? Wait, why am I trying to convince myself I don't like Kisshu? That didn't help anything! I sighed through my tears and buried her face in my arms. This was so annoying!

"Ichigo?" I heard Aoyama's voice ask as someone sat next to me.

"Hi," I sniffled.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Then the next thing I knew his strong arms were pulling me into a hug. I snuggled against his chest. It felt.. wierd. Like I had really just betrayed him. It was depressing.

"I d-don't know if Kisshu's going to live or not," I sobbed again, and his hand started rubbing my hair.

"Shh…" he murmured. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?" I sniffled.

"You're covered in blood," he said curiously. Why didn't he sound worried? Kisshu would. Dang it! Here I go again! I got up and ran away crying.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted back at him. Stupid Kisshu! Stupid, stupid Kisshu! I don't want him to die, but I wasn't positive if I wanted him to actually wake up. He was good at starting drama… But I shouldn't be thinking like this when he was still in danger of dying! I let my feet carry me to a clearing I'd found. I loved it here. The grass was long, and the flowers weren't exactly pretty. It was nostaolgic, and I really liked it. I sank to my butt and laid back in the tall weeds. It was comfy, so I got comfy and cried myself to sleep. My dreams were haunted by a memory of a boy from three years ago, eyes dancing with mishchief he wasn't scared of. I watched memories that I would never forget, all involving a single person. Kisshu.

_**Sorry it's so short! I kinda lost it towards the end D= I'm not exactly sure how I should proceed, so it might be a while before I update. I don't know if Kisshu's going to die or not. I guess we all wil find out *Evil laugh***_

_**I hope you enjoyed! xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

CH

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy lying to them. But they had no need to know exactly how damaged he was. Kisshu wasn't likely to pull through, even if his body <em>did<em> seem to be fighting. His heartbeat was curiously strong for someone so injured. That damn cat. How did tshe do it?

Pai walked to the computer controlling the pod and checked the idiot's vitals. He hadn't changed at all. They were still just as precariously low, but steady. He seemed to be just barely holding on. He was trying, it was obvious. Pai wondered what Ichigo did. Kisshu's motivation had disappeared when they'd departed this planet, but it seemed to have returned. Very interesting. A smile curved the man's lips as he realized what had most likely happened. Ichigo wasn't a lost cause after all. Maybe she did have feelings for the kid after all. Hopefully they'd find out, I thought, my eyes sliding closed.

* * *

><p>"I-Ichigo! Wake up!" I felt someone shake my shoulder, and blinked my eyes open. I caught a flash of green, and realized it was Lettuce. I touched my blurry eyes and sniffed.<p>

"Hi Lettuce," I murmured. She held her hand out to me, and smiled nervously.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a quiet voice, and I shook my head.

"I don't know if he's going to make it, and if he does, I don't know what to do!" I said with a heavy sob. I ignored her hand and just wrapped my arms around my knees, feeling horrible about myself.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, sitting next to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I kissed Kisshu! And then I ran away from Aoyama," I said through my tears.

"Why? W-why did you kiss him?" She said loudly. Too loudly.

"Ichigo kissed who?" I heard Pudding's voice call out.

"No one!" I yelled at her.

"Ichigo what's going on? Why are you covered in blood?" I heard Mint's voice this time as she appeared in front of me. I sobbed again, and Lettuce wrapped her arms around me.

"Kisshu's really hurt, and she kissed him, and she fought with Aoyama," Lettuce said as I sobbed into her chest. Why was she telling MINT this?

"Oh," Mint said, sounding surprised.

"When did the aliens get back?" She asked.

"We don't know," Lettuce said.

"And you kissed him Ichigo?" Mint asked, sitting next to me. She rubbed my back gently. I nodded.

"I couldn't think of any way to keep him fighting for life," I said.

"Did you like it?" She asked, a smugness creeping into her voice. I ignored her jibe. I _did._

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Lettuce asked, pulling me closer to her. I shook my head. What _could_ they do? I just shook my head. I wanted Kisshu, and I wanted him ok. Oh god, what was wrong with me? I shouldn't want Kisshu! I should want Masaya! Oh man…. Stupid Kisshu.

"I just want to be alone right now," I whispered, then I couldn't help it. I screamed.

School sucked. Really badly. I couldn't even sleep.

"Ichigo, since you're awake for once, can you do the problem?" My teacher asked sarcastically. I blinked.

"No?" I squeaked. The teacher's eyebrow twitched, and I knew I was going to get it.

"Detention after school! Be here or I'll fail you!" The teacher yelled at me.

"That's not fair!" I said, slamming my hands on my desk. Then I thought of Kisshu. _That_ wasn't fair either.

"That's not fair," I whispered, tears beginning to flow down my cheeks. I tried to take a deep breath, but it didn't help.

"Ichigo?" My teacher asked, sounding shocked.

"It's not fair!" I yelled at him, then I ran out towards the door. I ran into the wood, not paying attention, and sniffed for a moment before I opened the door and ran outside. I could hear the shocked silence behind me, which was really odd for a high school class who just saw a girl run into a door. I felt embarrassment flood my cheeks over the tears. I looked up and down the hallway, wondering which way I should go. I just started running, until I passed a window.

Then I knew where I wanted to go. The roof.

I ran for the staircase, and up to the next story. I ran up the next set of stairs, almost tripping and falling on my face as I cried. I managed to stay on my feet though, continuing frantically up the stairs. Why did this hurt so much? Why did the thought of Kisshu's death seem to kill me inside?

If Masaya was this hurt, it would hurt, but I would just be worried out of my mind. What was wrong with me? I opened the door in front of me, and blinked at the gorgeous blue filling my eyes. A relief seemed to fill me to the core. I didn't know what the feeling was, but it was a cure for the ache somehow. It seemed to make me feel better just seeing the sky. I screamed again, burying my head in my hands and curling into a little ball.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard a very childish voice ask. I looked up to find Taruto perched on the fence surrounding the school. I stuck my tongue out at him for a moment, then remembered that he was one of the ways I'd get info about Kisshu, so I smiled apologetically. He looked confused, than smirk.

"How's Kisshu?" I asked emphatically. I _really_ needed to know he was going to be ok. This was just messing me up right now.

"Tell me why you're crying first, and then I'll take you to ask Pai. Maybe _you'll_ be able to get an answer," he said, looking really annoyed. And a little scared.

"Okay! Take me to him!" I said, getting to my feet and wiping my eyes eagerly.

"Why are you crying you old hag?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

"Because Kisshu's hurt," I said quietly. I couldn't meet this brat's eyes. I told him the truth, I mean I might as well. If he found I lied to him, then he wouldn't take me to Kisshu.

"Aw, you care?" The brat said, attempting to annoy me to death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai!**

**Here is the next installment of my fabulous story!**

**Thank you, enjoy and review!**

**3 you all!**

* * *

><p>My eyebrow twitched, and I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes from spilling over. Goodness my mother is going to be so mad, I am skipping class! I've never done this before, the only time I felt like this was when I knew I was going to lose Aoyama-<p>

Aoyama. He'll understand right? He'll understand why I kissed Kisshu, he'll know and understand. Oh Kisshu! What have you _done?_

I looked up at the blue sky, feeling something boiling inside of me. For the first time I felt something inside of me and I knew what to do. I know I need to find who did this. I was going to them tell me why they did this to him. I pushed away from the grass and took out my cellphone. It's a great thing that it's nearly summer vacation and all my finals were finished yesterday.

I could almost feel the annoying orange bell ringing below me.

So, I stood up. I guess I have to go tell Aoyama what happened. School's out, and I am going to need to figure out something to explain to my parents why I want to be excused from school for awhile. I stepped through the door that leads into the school building, moving quickly down the stairs. As I hopped from step to step through the moving bodies I was entirely lost in thought. Maybe I could pretend to be really sick? No, Mom would end up taking me to the hospital and then everyone would know that I am faking. I could look into school trips! But there's no way my parents would allow something like that.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo I'm not understanding," Keiichiro said. I crossed my arms angrily.<p>

"_I am taking a break_," I said slowly.

"Ichigo-"

"Until I know Kisshu is alright I am taking a break, and helping the aliens to find who hurt kisshu!" I crossed my arms angrily.

"Why not tell Shirogane?" He asked and looked away.

"Because he's a jerk," I said quietly.

"He's not a jerk, he's just-"

"Just a mean, unthoughtful jerk?" I interrupted and he shook his head.

"Just go talk to him," he sighed, "Shirogane is-"

"Shirogane is what?" We both turned to see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "Ichigo, what are you complaining about now?"

"I am taking a break," I said, folding my arms in front of me.

"A _break?_" He sounded doubtful. "No."

"Then I quit," I said and his eyes widened for a moment.

"No you don't." He started walking out, and in a moment the anger welled up I lost it. I walked out of the kitchen and into the main dining room where all the girls were tidying up after the shift. I rose my hand, the other one on my hip.

"Everybody!"

They all stopped and looked at me.

"I am taking a break from the Café and possibly the Mew Mews until I find out what has happened to Kisshu!" The announcement didn't just rock their worlds, it startled them. Shirogane's hands came down on the table, making Mint jerk her tea back so he wouldn't spill it.

"I already told you no!"

I slammed my hands down in front of him, just as dramatically. "I am not willing to take an order that puts another in danger, even if it is an alien. He fought with me against Deep Blue we owe him!" I said angrily. He looked stone cold, his eyes level, obviously going to say no. I held the gaze evenly, forcing back my tears. I would not cry. I am going to stay strong and I am going to save Kisshu. If only because I owe him.

"Mew Mews," he said, looking in my eyes. I braced myself, here it comes.

"Shirogane..." Lettuce sounded worried. I couldn't say I wasn't, he was about to do something as horrible as always.

"You temporarily have a new assignment," he said. "We are going to find who tried to kill Kisshu."

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah... Horrible, horrible I know ;)<strong>

**Well I hope you rather enjoyed, I'm tryingto figure out where to take it next so maybe I'll do a sort of filler chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Shadow

_**Haha. Okay. When I said "short filler chapter" when I last updated I didn't realize it would have to be like TWO SENTENCES.**_

_**I shall try harder to lengthen and update more often!**_

_**xD ENJOYYY**_

* * *

><p>I, yet again, threw something.<p>

I don't throw things.

I don't do violent things- unless I am fighting chimeras.

I COULD GO FIND A CHIMERA.

I nodded to myself. YES.

"MASHA."

I stormed around the cafe, trying to find the little pink furball but... Masha wasn't anywhere.I threw another plate at the wall then I sat down on a table in the deserted cafe with a sigh.

_Everyone_ told me to come back here and take a break. Apparently I was too grouchy. I laughed briefly to myself. _Ye_ah,_ I can see that. _I sank into myself for a moment with a sigh. I eventually had texted Aoyama about Kisshu, and what happened.

Like four days later, after running off on him... I am such a horrible girlfriend.

I haven't really slept since that night.

I groan and stare at my hands. If I had done something more- maybe immediately called Shirogane... then maybe Kisshu would be awake at least.

I didn't even know he was back- I know the midget and Pai were, but they refused to talk about him. Why...

Why?

And there are still chimeras, but the aliens are never around to be seen... ever. I just... maybe it isn't _them,_ maybe it's somebody else making the chimeras. What would it be like if we weren't all enemies? After all, it is working for the brat and Pudding. I mean, what if they _aren't_ behind these creatures?

Ohmigosh. What if we just saved our enemy?

What if we just destroyed our planet?

OHMIGOSH what if Deep Blue is still alive? What if all the Mew Aqua didn't work?!

More importantly.

WHY HAVEN'T ANY OF THE MEW MEWS TALKED THIS THROUGH?!

We have been senselessly fighting, and fighting, and destroying, and killing these chimeras- _where are they coming from?_

A soft mewling sound came from behind me, and I spun to collect my pendant from Masha.

Instead the tip of a sword was touching my nose, barely, almost a hairs breath...

I blinked at it.

_Ichigo Momomiya_

His lips weren't moving- well, that's not entirely right-no part of him was moving, besides the evaporating tendrils snaking off his body, he was..._black._ An empty shadow with a very sharp, very black sword pointing at me. But, he said my name. And he said it in a familiar way... so familiarly that it rocked me down to the bone.

"A-are- are you a chimera?" They- _it- _didn't move. The tendrils evaporating froze momentarily, then began again- no. They were coming towards me. Those black tendrils were going to find me, catch me.

_No._

And... I turned into a cat.

At his feet I shook myself, fear inside me running rampant. I flew forward and... through his feet. So he is a shadow.

He is a shadow person? A new type of cyniclon maybe?

A wicked laugh sounded, and I spun at the familiarity of it.

But the creature threw something,and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

Slowly, and carefully, I pawed up to the melting object. It wasn't what I expected- it was a miniature figurine.

A figurine of Pudding?

I touched it with my paw and yelped.

I blinked and I was staring down at my hand, a painful and hot sensation was running down my fingers.

Is it blood?

I felt dizzy.

With a moan I felt my body slump forward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I ACTUALLY FIGURED OUT WHERE I MIGHT WANT TO GO WITH THIS!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Thanks, review if you will- I LOVE hearing for you guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ichigo," a hand was on mine.

"Ichigo, wake up," the voice...this voice is sweet. It's gentle and warming. I felt something warm tingling through my body and felt myself purring. I nuzzled my face into the chest. Their other hand brushed against my hair. "Wake up Kitty Cat."

"I'm awake," the murmur was gentle through my lips.

"Open your eyes Kitty."

I did, I blinked them open. And I felt tears form at the edges, and as I lay there in my bed, I cried. I don't know how I got here, I don't know what happened, I don't know how my hand got hurt.

_My hand got hurt?_

I held it up and there was a bandage wrapped securely over whatever it was. Panic boiled in my chest and just made the tears come faster. I need to somebody.

But there's nobody who could understand except apparently my pillow. I like my pillow, I think my pillow is actually my best friend. "Thank you pillow."

It was more crinkly than usual...

_Why is my pillow crinkly?_

Hey, wait!

No.

I don't care, I don't wanna care. I just want to not be a Mew Mew anymore. I don't want to be, because if I wasn't then maybe Kisshu wouldn't be dying. Maybe Aoyama and I would be happy, and all the rest of the Mew Mews would be better off.

At least for now I'm not going to be a Mew Mew.

It took me a few hours of crying to look away from my crinkly pillow, but mostly because it was soaking wet. I finally looked up...

"Where am I?" The whisper came out less strong than it should have. The room was...

Well, it was beautiful.

I was in the center of the room, a circular bed placed into the floor. It's red, the pillows are white and have never been used. Well, until now. And the rest of the room looks just as new. There was a large window overlooking swirling green and purple patterns. The rest of the room was white with pinks and red thrown in. It was truly breathtaking.

I held my hand up and looked at the bandages. They were green, so when I looked around again something just.. clicked.

_Kisshu._


End file.
